


Autumn

by Katrina



Series: Genprompt Bingo [3]
Category: Bleach, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Crossover ahoy, Gen, Ichigo has no idea how to be treated like a little sibling, No beta we die like mne, Zack does it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: There is a chill to the air that tells Ichigo change is coming.
Series: Genprompt Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714927
Kudos: 40
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a story series that never got written for HC Bingo. I might still write it up for All Bingo at some point. But, basically, Zack woke up in a lab, in a tube. With a spiky hair kid in another one. He knew how to react to that.

There was a cool crispness to the air that Ichigo hadn’t expected. Not that he had spent a lot of time in the Rukongai. Most of his time in Soul Society was in the Seireitei itself. Both before and after his death.

Not that he recalled what happened after he died. 

“You got that look on your face again,” came a cheerful voice, and the redhead looked over to see Zack looking up the tree at him. The dark haired man, who didn’t seem much older than Ichigo himself, had taken a bit of a protective stance in regards to Ichigo. It was almost as if Ichigo was a younger sibling himself. 

It was odd, as he had always been the big brother, the protector. Having someone else take that in regards to him was just...weird. 

But Zack had pulled him out of the labs of the Twelfth. That twisted clown of a captain had managed to catch Ichigo right after he died. 

Ichigo wondered if he had a hand in making sure that death happened.

He didn’t recall much. Just being in a tube of some sort, only half-aware as people moved around him. And then a massive sword shattering the glass and a pair of strong hands hauling him out. After that, it was a blur of screaming and the sounds of fighting. Then a shoulder in his gut knocked all air and sense out of him for a while. 

When he came to, he had come face to face with a blue eyed man whose eyes actually glowed. That was a new one to him, and Ichigo hadn’t been sure how to react. But Zack had just grinned and encouraged him to get up and moving.

They eventually found themselves in one of the outermost districts. It had a hollow problem, even before they arrived. Not that Ichigo being there helped any. But he was able to call Zangetsu without any issues, the blades at home in his hands. And Zack had a sword that was even bigger than Zangetsu at his largest. But he swung it as easily as Ichigo swung his, and they were able to stay safe from things trying to eat them.

Most of the last few months were dedicated to setting up shelter and food. Both men were always hungry, but they seemed to find a rather quiet spot. It had fresh water and trees that grew fruit. There were fish in the river. All in all, it was a prime spot. As long as they kept the hollows back, there didn’t seem much for either of the men to worry about.

They had talked, but it soon became apparently that they had wildly different experiences of life. Ichigo had grown up in Japan, where seeing ghosts was an oddity, but he had been mostly normal. Zack grew up in a place called Gongaga, where enhanced super soldiers were a thing. 

Zack said he was pretty sure he got...lost after he died. Long after he died. He said that, before, the world was full of white and green, a stream of life that circled his world. And that he had a girlfriend and a best friend who had been working on saving the world. They had, and then he had woken up in a tube. Which was a repeat of bad history, so he’d broken out. Then he’d seen Ichigo and decided to help out.

Ichigo was grateful for that. Having company was nice, as he was pretty sure he would have gone very mad indeed. He still had thoughts about showing the Seireitei just what he thought about the betrayal they had shown him. But with Zack there, Ichigo let himself be diverted. 

They had to get ready for winter, he was pretty sure. 

“It’s nothing,” Ichigo said back, shifting, and then letting himself fall out of the tree. “I think we need to start stockpiling food and firewood, though.” He reached up, brushing his fingers along a leaf that was still green, though the coolness of the morning was still lingering in the air. “I think fall has come. Winter won’t be far behind.”

There was a pause as glowing blue eyes blinked at him, and then Zack hummed. “Well, I guess we need to get a move on, then. No time to hang out in trees and be a million miles away.” He grinned. “Not like we can hop on a chocobo and just ride into town.”

“What,” Ichigo asked, eyes curious as he looked at Zack. “Is a chocobo?”

Zack laughed, then reached out and tugged Ichigo along, and told him.


End file.
